Terry Soluna
Terry Soluna (born 1 August 1989) is the older one of the Apollo twins. She and her brother are often compared to their Father and Aunt but they silently insist that they aren't like them. She's one of the best Archers in the camp and was even applauded for it by the Hunters. On the Battle of the Labyrinth, she fought against a child of Hecate and lost her sight in the process. Biography Early Life Terry Soluna (born as Tereza Cynthia Davies) was born six minutes and seventeen seconds earlier than her brother, Henry. They both grew up in the suburbs of Virginia. Their mother, who was a music teacher there, earned well enough that they could live an easy life. She married another teacher and totally tried to forget about her one night stand and took up her new husband's name. Her mother never told them about their real father, simply talked about him in passing. They lived their life oblivious to the Demigod life. That was until they were nine and their parents died in a plane crash. Pre-Camp Terry and her brother lived with their Aunt Mattie after the death of their parents. They lived with her in Seattle. The only problem happened when they were twelve. It wasn't even a monster attack. It was a mortal one. The school bus she and her brother were in was hijacked by mortal kidnappers. They took them as hostage - give them the money they requested and none of them would get hurt. Henry was hurt because he fought back. He got shot on the shoulder and luckily, the bullet only grazed him a little. But when she saw her brother's blood fall, she screamed a sonic scream that broke the glass windows and deafened everyone around her. The police found the school bus that crashed to a tree with its occupant either unconscious or confuse. After that time, their aunt told them about a camp that the new math teacher talked about. She thought that it would help them through the 'trauma' of what they went through. The summer camp they went to seemed to multiply the trauma though. Camp Half-Blood When Terry entered Camp Half-Blood, she was amazed. She accepted it instantaneously. Her brother wanted to bolt immediately. Perhaps it was because she can 'see' better than him. Also, they did ''see the PG-13 movie that introduces the world of Demigod to them. Terry immediately latches on to the idea that ''oracles ''are ''real ''and maybe she wasn't mad. She can really see the future and its real. When she talked about it with Chiron, he seemed perturbed and told her the dangers of having such a sight. She and her brother were claimed by Apollo during dinner. Terry's prowess with the bow is told to be one of the best. She can even go blow-by-blow with the Hunters of Artemis who had ''years with their mistress to perfect their archery skills. Apart from her archery skills, Terry also goes with her siblings to play musical instrument. Even though her voice isn't the best, she can play the flute quite finely. The Lightning Thief Terry was in Percy's archery class. She tried to help him a couple of times, but he just can't seem to hit the target. Even with her tips, he just hit Chiron's behind. She didn't want to give up on him, but Chiron said that it would be futile. She and her brother were found seated with their half-siblings. They were easy to spot since they were hip-to-hip at all times and their blond and auburn head stood out in the sea of blond, black and brown. Annabeth bitterly mentioned that she and Luke were an item. The Sea of Monsters Terry hated Tantalus more than the others. This was a feat considering Terry never does 'hate'. For reasons unknown, Tantalus had Terry stay with the Hermes cabin. It was probably because when she and her brother claimed the twin prerogative and they looked nothing alike. He ignored all the other non-look-a-like Apollo campers and had the twins separated. Luckily, Mr. D intervened. Perhaps it was because of his own twin sons, perhaps not. The Titan's Curse Terry and her brother were mentioned to be one of the few that could go against the Hunters of Artemis when it comes to Archery. They were, unfortunately, not in the camp for the winter vacations. The Battle of the Labyrinth Terry was present during the battle. She was showering the enemies with her propagating arrows she got for her sixteenth birthday. She was separated during the battle from her brother and was locked in a losing battle against Holly the child of Hecate. Her arrows were depleting. Holly had her 'shield' on. Still, she wouldn't go down easy. She hit her last arrow to chest, completely destroying the shield. Holly died and Alabaster avenged his sister by nearly killing her with his spell. She lived but he destroyed her eyesight. He blinded her. The Last Olympian Terry was supposed to stay behind. She was disabled and would be a liability. Still, she insisted. She said that she trained herself to fight even with her disability. Henry was against it. Michael was against it. Terry couldn't be disuaded though. She still went. Terry fought till she couldn't. She went down thanks to the Minotaur. Thankfully, her brother managed to get her out before she would really go down. Percy himself specifically told her to take a rest and she didn't need to prove anything. With no transition at all, her legs gave out and she fell asleep thanks to Clovis. Heroes of Olympus Terry, still blind, is looking for a way to get her sight back. Her Father couldn't (and wouldn't) do anything about it. She manage to return to 3/4 of her original archery skills by listening. Her sight to see the future was still there, but she knew better than to speak of it again. She still try to help, even with her cryptic words. She knew that the lost of her eyesight wasn't the worse punishment out there. Personality Terry acts quite alike with her Father. She's enthusiastic, fun-loving and enjoys music. She always try to sing even though she's not really the best at it. She always try to see the best in everyone, even those that don't deserve it. She's very tactile and likes to hold hands with her brother. She isn't shy with contact and even usually initiates it. She's loud and shines like the sun, the total opposite of her cool and calm brother. Despite this, Terry adores her brother. She always worry about him and can be find by her side most of the time. They're always attached to the hips, really. The loss of her eyesight seemed to kill her. She was lost for weeks and couldn't keep her facade of happiness for her brother's sake. She hated herself, hated the world, hated her father. She even hated her brother for a moment before she realized it and took it back. She worked herself to death to make sure that her being blind wouldn't be a weakness but a strength. Appearance Terry and her brother look nothing alike. She look more like her mother with her dark hair and fair skin. Her face shape is also her mother's. The only thing she and her twin share is their eyes which are blue in color. Terry's eyes, however, lightened in color and turned 'empty' when she became blind. Terry's dark hair is a cross between brown and with more brown than red. It's about of an auburn but with more brown in the mix. She usually wear skirts, finding the way they flutter around her when she twirl quite fun. Sometimes, she and her brother color-coordinate with their 'jackets' and accessories. Power & Abilities General Abilities * ADHD: Terry possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Terry's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. * Archery Skill: Terry is one of the best when it comes to archery. She never misses her targets. Even the one that are moving. Her usual practise ground is the hardest one. She can hit the bullseye even when there are moving objects that rotate around the target. Or when she's moving. * Fighting Skill: Terry isn't the best when it comes to hand-to-hand, but she can fight better than most. She could take down people twice her size during training and not even sweat. * Will Power: Terry fought on sheer will power during the Second Titan War. She was blind and only listened to the sound around her. She lost her bow during the battle but she stole someone else's just to continue to fight. That's will power. * Endurance: Terry's sense of endurance is better than most people. She fought during the Second Titan War even though she was blind, beaten and broken because she decided that she had to prov e something. * Sense of Hearing: Compared to others, Terry's sense of hearing is more sharp because she trained herself to do so. She trained to learn every vibrate of people's voice and sound of the things around her. She can 'see' thanks to her sense of hearing. Demigod Abilities * Foresight: Being a child of Apollo, god of oracles, she has the rare ability to see into the future. * Audiokinesis: She can create a sonic sound from her mouth that can stun, temporarily deafen, and destroy glasses like she did in her youth. * Vitakinesis: Terry can also heal by singing a hymn to her father in greek. She says that compared to the others, she's not really made for healing. She couldn't even heal a broken nose, she said. * Just like her brothers and sisters, she is physically talented in sports. Magical Tools * Bow of Feynot (Fail-Not): It was named after the Bow of Tristan in the Arthurian Legend. It was said to never miss it mark. It was really only a normal bow with words carved in Ancient Greek. Terry has had the bow since she first came to the camp. But it is not the bow that helps her hit the target, it is her skill. * Propagating Arrows: Arrows that propagate while on air. Her father gave it to her as a sixteenth birthday gift. * Sonic Arrow: Her father's gift to her brother. He gave it to her instead, knowing she was the better Archer than him. * Fart Arrows: A gag arrow that she 'passed' onto her other siblings. It was 'passed' down to her when she won in the Archery competition within the Apollo cabin. Fatal Flaw Terry's fatal flaw is her pride. Contrary to popular belief, just like any other child of Apollo, she has a pride that can get her killed. She's competitive and hates to lose. She would get herself nearly killed to prove her point, to be right. Her pride as an archer was at risk when she became blind. So, she grinded herself to see with vibrations - from the ground, the air and everywhere around her. During the Second Titan War, she would have fallen because of her pride - because she felt that she needed to prove that she was still the best, that she can still fight despite her disability. Relationship Apollo Apollo is her godly father. Her relationship with him is quite like all other demigods. A little strained and a little awkward. She often found herself wondering what sort of person he was and more often than not made excuses for him inside her head. She said that he had punished her - her blindness - for trying to stop an already predetermined destiny. She still love him even though it was stupid. She said that he was still her father, her blood and she would never betray him. Camille and Richard Soluna Terry adore her parents. They've always tried to be there for her, especially whenever she had her 'nightmares'. They did try and separate her from Henry when they were eight. They were growing and they shouldn't really be so 'close', they said. The children won that fight. Terry actually saw that they would die and tried to stop them. They didn't listen to her and they died. Mattie Davies Terry and her Aunt Mattie are as close as can be. She found herself a new mother and sister wrapped in one. Aunt Mattie always tried to understand her and her quirks as best as she could. She doesn't know of the demigod world and the twins decided that she didn't need to be burdened by the knowledge. She's a bakery owner in Seattle and the twins often help her. Terry loves baking and bond with her aunt through their baking time. She was there for Terry when she became blind and helped her through her 'training' to see with her sense of hearing. Henry Soluna Being twins, the two share a bond that can’t be explain nor be measured. People don’t understand their bond. People expect the two to be like Apollo and Artemis, but they weren’t. They were close to each other. They love each other and knew when the other was feeling down or hurt. They adore each other to the point that people thought they were together. They tend to gravitate towards each other and since Terry is tactile, the two are often seen holding hands. Contrary to popular belief, Henry isn’t the overprotective one. It’s Terry. Henry was always a sickly child and since their parents were often at work, it was Terry who would take care of him and stay by his bedside. She saw him twist around in pain and hated it. When they were taken hostage and she saw her brother fall, she snapped and screamed and wished for the hostage takers to just die. Her brother is her most precious one and she would kill and die for him. When she was in a slump after her sight was taken from her and she was punished, she thought of offing herself. But the thought of what would happen to her brother when she was gone passed by her mind and she erased the thought immediately. She knew without a doubt that her brother would follow her even in death. She would do it for him. And he had such a bright future ahead of him. She couldn’t take that from him. For Terry, her brother always comes first – always. The world can burn for all she care so long as her brother is alive, safe and happy. Other Apollo Siblings Terry is the oldest after Lee – and the oldest female in the Apollo cabin. But she never wanted to be a senior counselor. She passed the title to Michael who passed it to Will. She was the oldest sister and the person the younger ones come too. She love them, maybe not in the same way she does for Henry, but she does. Luke Castellan Terry and Luke had a thing going on before he went and betrayed the camp. Their three year age difference wasn't really something people noticed. Terry acted more mature than what her carefree nature suggest and her young physical appearance show. She was a good listener and a good companion, but she knew that for Luke, there was only Thalia. She couldn't even bring herself to hate the fallen daughter of Zeus because she saw their future. Terry always knew Luke's future. She saw ''what May Castellan saw. But she couldn't speak of it. Perhaps, Perhaps Luke did love her, perhaps he didn't. But there was one thing true - she cared for him. She did the taboo and told him snippets of his future. She told him that he can get Thalia back, but he would be lost instead. He chose that path. She was punished for her decision, but since she hadn't really stopped him, her punishment was light. She was punished with visions of deaths that she couldn't prevent for months. Even though she knew he was a traitor, that didn't stop her from holding on to their past. In her eyes, the Luke she knew and the Luke that betrayed them were different people. That's why people first thought of her as the spy. '''Trivia' * Terry and her brother are one of the few twins in the camp, but they are the oldest pair. * Terry's name Tereza ''means 'Summer; Harvester' while her middle name, ''Cynthia ''came from the epithet of the Greek goddess of the Moon, Artemis, who was born on Mount Cynthus. * Terry's last name ''Soluna ''is a combination of ''Sol ''and ''Luna ''which in English means ''Sun ''and ''Moon, respectively. This could signify them being the children of the 'Sun God' and resembling the Sun and Moon. * Terry has a cut on her left shoulder, the same way that her brother had. It was self-inflicted because she felt that they needed to look alike or something. * Terry and her brother really do mirror their father and aunt. When the Romans of the Seven first saw them, they thought that they were Artemis and Apollo. The difference though was that their bond is different. All their lives, they only had each other even though they were surrounded by many. They never fought because they didn't want to lose the other. * Terry never lied to her brother. When she didn't want him to know something, she just keeps quiet. She never lied. * Terry's visions are quite like huge migraines or a herd of stampeding bulls as flashes of the future goes through her mind. Her punishment wasn't just seeing the future and those many people she couldn't help. Her punishment was the destruction of her mind. She survived because she had her brother to help her, but the trauma was there. * Her punishment was lifted after a week and a half. She was put in a coma after she had collapsed for the fifth time and screamed as if she was being tortured. If they hadn't done that, she would have been a vegetable. * She was put in a coma via being stabbed in the chest by her 'blood'. Lee Fletcher, her older brother, was the one to put her in the coma. He had stabbed her in the chest and was the only one who could lift the knife from her chest. * She believed that the loss of her sight was the continuation of her punishment. Lee could have, perhaps, helped her. Maybe Dorothy could have too. They couldn't though. Category:Child of Apollo Category:The Undetermined Life Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Twins